


Corrupt, Corroded, Consumed

by despitethewives (choirboyharem), Ratclowns



Series: SuperMega and Friends Boyparty Ring AU [2]
Category: Supermega RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, M/M, Multi, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/despitethewives, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratclowns/pseuds/Ratclowns
Summary: "Yeah, it’ll hurt the first time, but trust me, baby, you’ll love it after a while.”Shotacon YouTuber AU wherein Ryan meets the Tucker Brothers and digs his hooks in.
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Harrison Tucker, Carson Tucker/Jackson Tucker, Harrison Tucker/Jackson Tucker, Harrison Tucker/Jackson Tucker/Carson Tucker
Series: SuperMega and Friends Boyparty Ring AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194479
Kudos: 9





	Corrupt, Corroded, Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> you read the tags don't fucking @ me okay? this is fiction I know they have girlfriends and I willfully choose to ignore that and make a badwrong au about porno rings and human trafficking. this is mine and chai @choirboyharem 's au I get to choose the morally corrupt backdrop 
> 
> this might be the worst thing I've ever written, enjoy
> 
>  _note from chai (@despitethewives):_ riz decided to add on to the trash party au we've so lovingly crafted together. this fic in particular is her work, not mine, so give her all the credit for it.

It starts when Ryan transfers to Jackson’s church. He’d been in Charleston before, and no one would tell him why Ryan showed up so suddenly. His parents were hush hush about it, something so scandalous that Jackson had felt an immediate, all-consuming and morbid curiosity about him. Jackson had tried, unsuccessfully, for weeks to talk to him. Harrison would bristle when Jackson tried to see him after church, their parents herding them to “go get Carson from Sunday School, please.” When they pick him up, there’s just Carson left of the kids, and he’s looking up at Ryan reverently, holding onto every word. 

“Get away from him, Carson,” Harrison spits. “Mom wants us to leave.”

“Hey, hey, we’re just talking about the Lord,” Ryan says, and to his credit that’s exactly what Carson tells them happened later. 

“You’re new, right?” Jackson asks, feigning innocence. His voice is still high, hasn’t dropped yet like his brother’s, and he’s self-conscious about it talking to Ryan for the first time. “I’ve tried to ask about you but no one will tell me anything.” 

Ryan smiles as Harrison drags Carson towards the door and sneers, “There’s a reason for that.”

“Hey, I’m a victim too!” Ryan says. “I was taken advantage of. I’m innocent. And I don’t appreciate being accused by a brother-fucker.” 

Jackson’s blood runs cold. Harrison’s must too, because he stops at the door outside, every muscle tense and coiled. “What the fuck did you just say?” 

Ryan smiles, smug in every sense. “Yeah, you think I’m the only person people gossip about? I mean, hey, I’m a minor, I was exploited just like all the other kids at West Ashley United, but you? First thing I get from the other guys in youth group is how bad you wanna climb your little brother like a tree.” 

“They don’t know what they’re talking about,” Harrison says. 

“Hah! Clearly. So maybe you don’t bring up my shit and I won’t bring up yours, okay?” Ryan gets close enough to Jackson to tussle his hair and Jackson tries not to lean into it. 

“Let’s go,” Harrison forces both of them out the door as Ryan calls out, “Let me know if you wanna smoke with me sometime! I’ve never gotten three brothers at once!”

~

“What did Ryan mean?” Carson asks later, safely out of earshot of their parents. 

“Nothing,” Jackson says. “He was making a bad joke about how close me ‘n Harry are. But it’s not true.” 

“I don’t want you talking to him, Carson,” Harrison says. “He’s not a good guy. You belong with me and Jackson, not him.” 

“But he was telling me that Jesus wanted him at our church for a reason, and he said that I’m a good kid, and that he made videos for his other church and that I’d be perfect--”

“No, Carson, absolutely not,” Harrison says firmly. “He’s lying. He’s a bad guy and he’s lying and  _ I don’t want you talking to him _ .” 

“Okay, Harry,” Carson says solemnly. “What does it mean, you wanna climb a tree with Jackson?” 

~

Jackson finds him working as a cart boy at the Food Lion. He buys a bag of Takis and an Arizona Iced Tea and smiles when Ryan recognizes him in the checkout line. 

“Well, one of the Tucker Brothers is here in my store. To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“Uh, I just, uh. Wanted to apologize, for Harry.” Jackson doesn’t know why his ears burn talking to Ryan, why he wants to impress him so bad. 

“Aw, don’t worry about it. He’s just protective, I get it. I’d be the same way if I had two cute pieces of ass wrapped around my finger.” 

Jackson blushes, the praise going to his head. He means to stutter out a ‘thank you’ but the cashier hands him change for a five and the thought dies on his tongue. 

“I got a break in fifteen. Meet me by the dumpsters out back and we can actually talk.” Ryan winks, and Jackson’s heart races. 

~

“Where’d you even get those?” Jackson asks as Ryan leans against the wall out back, shaking a pack of cigarettes into his palm. “Don’t you hafta be 18?”

“If I waited until I was 18 to do all the illegal stuff, life wouldn’t be half as fun,” Ryan says. “You still a virgin, then, if you’re such a stickler for the rules?”

Jackson hesitates and stares at the alley in front of him. At least, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around, and as much as Harrison warned him, Jackson really wants to talk to Ryan, to be known, to be seen. 

“No,” Jackson says. “Me and Harry, uh. We’ve done stuff.” 

Ryan bursts into peals of excited laughter. “No way! So it is true? Holy shit, man, that’s fucking… holy shit.” 

Jackson feels embarrassment color his cheeks, and anger rises in the back of his throat. “Shut up. ‘S not that weird, Harry says a lot of important people in history have done it.”

“Oh man, hey,” Ryan says, his voice softening. “I’m not laughing at you. If anything, I’m jealous!” 

“Why?” Jackson asks. The smell from Ryan’s cigarette makes him want to gag, but it’s cloying and overwhelming and he wants to ask for a real taste. 

“I’m an only child,” Ryan says. “You have two brothers who love you enough to suck your dick, apparently.” 

“Not Carson,” Jackson clarifies. “Harry says he’s not old enough to understand yet, so we gotta wait.”

“Why wait?” Ryan says, seemingly reading Jackson’s mind and offering him the cigarette. “He’s a good kid, he loves you. Why leave him out? I bet he’d love to show how good he is for you. Don’t you wanna make him feel good?” 

Jackson takes a drag and coughs, tears springing to his eyes. Ryan holds his shoulder, stroking him with his thumb. “Yeah, it’ll hurt the first time, but trust me, baby, you’ll love it after a while.” 

~

They make plans to meet the next weekend after church lets out, which gives Jackson an entire week to state his case to Harrison and inevitably change his mind. He decides to pull out all the stops; he preps himself in the shower, puts on a pair of Harrison’s boxers, and waits on the bed for him, idly flipping through a nudie magazine and rutting against the sheets lazily. He hears Harrison get home from picking up Carson, throwing the keys to his beat up shitbox car on the counter, and heavy footsteps as Carson runs up the stairs to his own room. 

“Jackson,” Harrison calls, “hey, why are you in my--” He stops cold when he sees his brother sweating against his bedsheets, cock tenting his boxers and leaking.

“Harry,” Jackson mewls. “C’mon, c’mon.”

“You been waiting here since class got out?” Harrison says, breathless, closing his bedroom door and trying to undress as quickly as possible. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jackson says. “Waiting for you. C’mon, Harry,  _ please _ .” He knows what it does to his brother, seeing how desperate and willing he is, urging him on, faster, rougher, meaner. It makes Harrison want to bruise him, abuse him, take him fully inside and out so everyone knows that Jackson is his the way no one else could be. 

“Such a slut for it,” Harrison says, climbing onto the bed behind him, slotting his hips against Jackson’s ass and grabbing a fistful of hair to lift his head away from where he’s buried it in the pillows. 

Jackson tries to push a few more buttons before even mentioning Ryan, and chances a small, “Just fuck me, Harry, please… no prep, want it to hurt, c’mon.” 

“Oh my god,” Harrison groans, yanking the boxers down just enough to spit against Jackson’s hole and press inside. 

The drag only stings a little, but if Harrison guesses that Jackson fingered himself beforehand he doesn’t mention it. Instead, he pulls his brother back on every thrust, bitten fingernails digging into the skin of his hips. Jackson wants to cry, wants to scream with how good it feels after edging himself for so long, but holds his tongue and says instead, “Wanna get Carson here, fuck, please, Harry.”

“I’m not enough for you?” Harrison asks, snapping his hips. “I told you, he’s too young.” 

“No, no, Harry--” Jackson breaks away on a moan and swallows harshly. “Feels so good, ah, I wanna show him, he deserves it, he should--fuck--should get to feel good too.” 

“Sound like a fuckin’ creep,” Harrison says. “He’s not even out of elementary yet. Probably can’t even cum properly.” 

“ _ Harry, _ ” Jackson whines, and he knows it’s over when he sees the way Harrison looks at him. He always gets what he wants from his brother sooner or later. 

“Fuck, this is a bad fuckin’ idea.” Harrison murmurs, but still turns to yell, “Carson! Come in here for a second!” 

Jackson expects him to pull out, but Harry keeps fucking him as the sound of Carson’s footsteps echo down the hall. 

“Yeah, Harry?” he says, pausing when he enters the room fully. Jackson whines at the boy’s intense gaze. They’ve never been watched before. “What’re you doing?” 

“We’re doing something special brothers can do,” Harrison answers as Jackson whines again. “And I think you’re old enough to do it too.” 

“Oh,” Carson says. “I don’t know, Harry. Does it hurt?” 

“Only the first time,” Harrison says. “But you’re a big boy, and I know you’re brave enough to handle it. And it feels really, really good after. I promise. Look at how much Jackson loves it.” 

Harry punctuates his statement with rougher, more irregular thrusts against Jackson’s prostate. He moans, pulling Carson closer by the arm and kissing him hard. Carson tries to pull away but Jackson is coming, one hand holding his little brother close and one jerking himself off. He feels Harry grunt, pulling out and spilling over Jackson’s back, his orgasm taking him so hard it reaches Jackson’s shoulders, his hair, a bit landing on Carson’s cheek. 

“I didn’t like that,” Carson says, “Your teeth hurt. And what is this?” He wipes away the drops of Harrison’s spend from his cheek, grimacing. 

“C’mere, Carson,” Harrison says, breathless. He pops the finger in his mouth, sucking off his own cum and then licking the sticky spot on his cheek. 

“Harry,” Carson says. He sounds on the verge of tears. 

“I know you’re scared, but it’s just because it’s new,” Jackson says. “I promise you’ll like it.” 

“I want Mom,” Carson says, but then Harrison starts to grope him through his shorts and a whole new feeling washes over him. Maybe, he thinks, his brothers know what they’re doing.

~

Harrison was right, he couldn’t cum properly, at least not yet. He falls asleep right after he shakes apart under Harrison’s mouth, dry coming while sobbing. Jackson remembers that feeling, overwhelming and all-consuming, and he’s envious Harrison got to give Carson his first blowjob. 

“I’ve been talking to Ryan,” Jackson says. Carson is under the blankets and Harry is playing video games on the floor and he needs to say it now. “I think we should hang out with him. He says he knows how to make some money so we can finally run away.” 

“We’re not running away, Jackson. And I told you not to talk to him.”

“You told Carson not to talk to him. I just wanted to know more. You know Ryan knows how to film movies, Harry? We could make a couple and use the money to move to Hollywood. And he says we would sell a lot because we’re brothers, and--” 

“Jesus Christ, Jackson, how gullible are you?” Harrison snaps. “The whole reason he got kicked out of his last church was for filming dumb kids like you gettting railed by the head priest.”

“So what?” Jackson says. 

Harrison rolls his eyes. “Jackson, seriously?” 

“Yeah, I am serious. So what? What’s so bad about it? Me and you and now Carson are already having sex. What would be so bad about filming it? We could get away from Mom and Dad, and finally sleep in the same bed, and we could stop hiding! He said we’d be partners. We all take turns filming and he still knows the people who could sell it. We could be rich.” 

“No one is going to sell a house to a couple of high schoolers. Even if we made it out of here, then what? You get a job? How’s Carson gonna go to school? How are you gonna buy food? You don’t fucking think of these things, Jackson, holy shit. Just shut up and let me make the fucking decisions, and stop being so naive.” 

Jackson turns away from him. Fucker. 

~

Ryan and Harrison do start to get along, as time goes on. Jackson finds that feeding his brother the brownies Ryan gives him helps, at least in the beginning. They start to talk more, and Harrison gradually agrees to the plan. They meet Ryan’s friends, older men who make Jackson feel safe with how much they know about the world. They discuss moving to California with Carson, living in one of the big houses one of the men, Mark, owns, but Ryan doesn’t like that idea. Their own place, in cash, or not at all. Jackson likes how Ryan seems to know exactly what to do, no matter what. That, combined with the promise of being with his brothers, also makes him feel safe. 

The first videos they film go well. Better than well. Carson adjusts, eventually. They all do. Jackson finds his niche in pacifying the other actors, nervous like Carson was. Once he’s calmed them down, played them like a violin, Ryan and Harrison can step in and be rough. Their little system works, and eventually Jackson finds he doesn’t even get sick anymore watching the other kids get bought and sold; he has his brothers, after all, and Ryan, and that’s all he needs. 

“Hey, buddy, don’t cry. My name’s Jackson. It’s gonna be okay. Yeah, it’ll hurt the first time, but trust me, baby, you’ll love it after a while.” 

  
  



End file.
